IHurt Lewbert
iHurt Lewbert is the fourth episode of the second Season of iCarly. It is the first episode to feature Chuck Chambers, and reveals that Mrs. Benson's first name is "Marissa." Plot Lewbert, Carly's doorman, is injured after a confetti cannon in a faux muffin basket malfunctions and explodes for a segment of "Messin' with Lewbert". Spencer, who replaces him temporarily, suggests that Carly, Sam, and Freddie help him until he's back on his feet, but it is more easily said than done. When Freddie's mother takes over, she makes it look easy, but leaves the group extremely concerned that Mrs. Benson and Lewbert could start dating. When they do start dating, Freddie lets himself pretend to get hurt so his mother will focus on him again. Because Lewbert shows no sympathy for Freddie, Mrs. Benson breaks up with him.... Subplot While filling in for Lewbert, Spencer finds a CB radio in the office and uses the handle "The Doorman". He ends up angering two truckers nicknamed Porkchop and Sledgehammer. Coincidentally, Spencer himself faces harassment from an annoying little boy named Chuck Chambers who eventually tells the truckers where to find him. Luckily for Spencer, Lewbert takes his job back just before Porkchop and Sledgehammer arrive and they mistakenly beat up him instead of Spencer. Trivia *Freddie's boxers are checkered yellow and red. Freddie's boxers were seen when Sam pulls his pants down in school. *This episode is the first time Sam calls Freddie by his last name and vice-versa. *This is also the first time the term "Chizz" has been used. *The tallest guy in the apartment makes an appearance, though his face is not seen. *This is the very first episode to have the word, "Lewbert" in the title, and to greatly focus on Lewbert. *This is the first episode Freddie's mom is interested in someone. *Carly wears the same red and white striped shirt Sam wore in iChristmas. Guest Stars Ryan Ochoa as Chuck Quotes Spencer: at his ribs in the form of a necklace You ate my ribs? Sam: I made the bones into a necklace! Freddie: Morning, girls. Check me out. Carly: What? Freddie: up shirt No belt. And look- hem of pants Open-toed shoes. Sam:sarcastically Wow, you're an animal! Carly: But I thought your mom always makes you wear a belt, and never lets you wear open-toed shoes. Freddie: Yeah, but since she's been taking care of Lewbert, I can pretty much do whatever I want. Last night? Slept with my socks on. Sam: So? Freddie: Just my socks. Sam: falls out of mouth Sam: '''If Freddie's mom marries Lewbert, does that mean Freddie will have to kiss his wart goodnight? '''Freddie: PUT. THE BOWS. DOWN! Carly: What's up? Sam: Why do we have to- Freddie: You were right! You guys were right, okay?! My mom, she...she likes Lewbert. DAAAARGHHH!! Sam: Aw, well, maybe she'll- Freddie: NO JOKES, PUCKETT, THIS IS SERIOUS CHIZZ! Carly: Okay. Calm down. Freddie: I can't! Sam: Benson... Freddie: HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THERE'S A POSSIBILITY THAT LEWBERT COULD BECOME MY DADDY?! Sam: Dude, we can fix this chizz. View Gallery for this episode here 204 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Galleries